Fallout by the Wayside
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: Post apocalyptic world with familiar faces known, Todd thought he lost everything since the disaster. Will he ever find the ones close to him and a growing threat endagering the people of the waste's?
1. Chapter 1

Humanity led its own downfall, Earth ravaged by wars of the Resources to end in the Great war. The bombs fell, many disregarded the message as a simple drill. Others took serious matter and survived in government built shelters called 'Vaults'. Those who could not make it went underground, few survived the raining shower of nuclear fire and radiation. Months passed and slowly people returned to the surface, buiding small settlements. The great vast Earth and its continents become nothing more than a 'Wasteland' with scorching desert heat and radiation. Those in the Vaults chose to stay, others went out; People lost loved one to the mutated creatures of the waste and the maniacal raiders. Todd had only been asleep when it happened; Thirteen years old when the bombs fell, he only managed to make it to small tunnel shelter with thirty other people. Sepparated from his parents and his friends, Maurecia, Dana, Myron and the Wayside kids. He was'nt sure if they were alive or not, but he was traumatized by it all. Death, killing around them now; If he knew one thing it would be survival. He traveled with the others to find more people, finding few; Though it came as comfort to him. But still no signs of his parents or friends, where would he go, what was his purpose now.

* * *

Wayside school was a great ruin now, still standing but home to a group of mercs that dedicated their lives to be the watchers for the settlement in the lower levels below. It was two years ever since that day, where he lost all that he knew. He knew more things now. Small arms, heavy weapons, Repairs and decent at hand to hand combat as well with High powered energy weapons as well. Two years changed him differetnly not only in physical appearance, the group they formed before had turned into a small settlement. He chose to become a watcher himself and was trained by people that had experince with physical shape, guns and his own learning led to what he was today. His own personalls being a small I POD, a pistol and a hunting rifle; He kept his old apparel of his trade make longsleeved white shirt with the short sleeved blue one. Keeping a pair of green cargo jeans and combat boots strapped on with a coat, pack and hood. Also wearing dark tinted goggles for the sunlight; He gazed into the empty of vast rubble and buildings that once were. Sighing, he looked at the photo propped beside him. It had him with his friends back then, _'Why?'_ he thought; He never found them or their bodies. Had they disintegrated, the thought made him sick but he kept on going.

In truth he never stopped believing, he always had hope. That they were alive somewhere, Vault maybe? he hoped so. So they couldn't see what the world had become, he experienced it and he never wanted his friends to see it. He propped his rifle on the wall and looked on _'Somewhere'_ he thought _'I will find all of you'_

.............

**So this is where it starts huh people???**

**Yeah i was inspired to make something else, something people thought would be possible in a cross over of wayside and another thing right?**

**yes i give the introduction of**

**Fallout by the Wayside**

**characters will be included, so say what you want. Read and review**

**Spartan Alpha**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Even though it feels somewhat short, I'm pretty pleased as how this came out. I'm sorry if it isn't enough, but bare with me people, i have more ideas in my head i need to satisfy.**_

_**Take note that this is highly rated for swearing, and violence, including death, so to those that don't wan't to read this, i suggest you get out now.**_

...

There on a small valley of rock outcroppings, hid a settlement. Made of small shabby shacks, Two headed red hided cows, dubbed "Brahmin" by the wastelanders were penned up in a fence of sorts. A man, was leaning on one of the shacks. Wearing what seemed to be parts of a football gear and leather as a sort of armor, wielding a small crossbow in one hand and and a Beretta 92 in a holster on his chest. His head was covered in a small bandana as well, his eye's closed; Then he heard movement, quickly opening his eyes and aiming around him. No sign of anything, Until a dark object stood out. Spinning was heard, and when the barrels illuminated the Creature as it fired a hailstorm of 5 millimeter bullets from his 'minigun' The Man could only give a look of horror as he fell to the ground. Numerous people came out of the shacks, men coming out with guns. Women running away with children. They fired at the beast, only for them to scatter as an explosive had blew one of them to bloody gibs. Another had snuck up on them, carrying a 'Missle Launcher' and then Laughs of deranged followed. A group of them had came wielding hunting rifles and nailboards, they ran. But they died, The corpses ripped apart and stuffed into rusty shoping carts. The Brahmin slaughtered by these 'mutants' They ripped apar flesh with their teeth, their disturbing yellowish tinted bodies, Well strong hardy looking physique, and menacing looks. They vanished into the darkness as the moonlight hid behind dust cloud.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes as the sounds of harsh winds met his ears, his small lamp giving off a dim light; Todd got up as the dust storm raged on outside. Wearing his simple shirt and pants, he donned his overlarge coat, combat boots, and goggles. He stepped outside, closing the door to his small house of shorts; Made of sheet metal, brick, adobe, earth and cement. He slowly moved about to the school, the dwellers in the small enclosed settlement. Not many people outside, most in their homes, avoiding the dust and sand storm; Todd made his way to Wayside and entered the towering building. Immediately waiting for him at the entrance was a stairway that led underground, and to a locked door of sorts, a man in another room beside the entrance saw Todd and said through his monitor "You've got a new pile to fix up T, get at it" the door swung open by itself, Todd stepped in meeting a room full of people. Desk's were everywhere with bits of scrap metal, bottles of wonderglue, screws, bolts, pieces of wood, plastic and broken parts. On the far end was his desk, he sat on the seat and set to work; Having a row of assorted damaged Hunting rifles, shotguns, and pistols. Eagerly setting to work, before the bombings; He had an interest for guns, ever since the bombings. Taking some broken wood and attaching it to a hunting rifle; Having its wooden stock nearly broken off. Using wonderglue, putty and sanding it; It looked as though it was never broken. Molding new barrels and ammunition from the metal press nearby, the molten metal used to fix the weapons they had. Finishing his rounds quickly, he now had time to do what he meant to do the day before, which was modifying his XM8 assault rifle. He received it as a gift from his grandfather who was in the military once; His dad kept it for safe keeping, he retrieved it after the bombs fell. The common assault rifles found in the wastes were as followed the M16, M4, AK-47, FN SCAR, TAVOR, and the XM8. He liked it, the weapon had proven useful for the rugged design; Less likely to jam and accurate. As he reconfigured it with a 32 round clip of 5.56 milimeter NATO assault rifle rounds, he loaded it and again went outside. The storm seem to had stopped, the sun visible and people coming out for the day; He had the rest day off for him, and on those days he did only one thing. Looking for his friends, stepping out of the settlements reinforced steel gates; The horizon of rocky croppings, roads, and dry desert welcomed him. It was a harsh world, no ordinary person would ever stay alone out here; Raiders, Cannibals, Phsycos were among those worries. Adjusting his dark tinted goggles, he began walking out into the deathzone that was the wasteland.

* * *

She slowly adjusted her eyes open as her PIP BOY gave off its set alarm. Clicking a button on the wrist device and stretching her arms, wearing only a tight white shirt and panties. Showing her curves, and the size of her cleavage. Adjusting the long purple hair into a pony tail and dressed into her vault suit. Maurecia turned off her room's lights inspecting herself in the mirror, then deeming herself presentable, walked into the kitchen. Her parents were their, in conversation, her father; A lean strong man, with dark hair, and caring eyes. Was wearing a security uniform, her mother wore a vault suit as well. And it was she whom she had gotten the purple hair from; Greeting her parents, she sat down to eat. Savoring the bite of fluffy golden scrambled eggs, she turned to her father "Will you be going at another night shift?" she asked.

The man let out a sigh "I have to, Overseer wants people patrolling the water purification facility"

Maurecia nodded at her fathers response "And you mom?"

"I have to keep up at the water purification to ensure this vault has a clean supply of water" her mothers eye's looked tired, signaling fatigue.

"I understand" Maurecia bit her lip, her parents worked day in and day out. She wished they had more time to spend with them.

Her father, looking at her gaze, gave her daughter a hug and said "I know how you feel about us working in late" her father said sadly "Believe me I would skip duty just to be with you"

"But we both have responsibilities that require us to stay, even if we don't want to" spoke her mother "But until we get promotions, we have to stay this way" she sighed.

"Its okay" Maurecia smiled sadly, just then, her PIP BOY emitted another beep; Checking her alarm, she saw that she had ten minutes to get to class herself. "Oh crap, I have to get to class" giving her parents a quick hug "Love ya" she said as she walked out into the vault hallways. The past 2 years had changed her, in emotional as well as her stunning physique; She stopped wearing her skates, kneepads, and helmet when she went into the vault. She still had the unnatural strenght when it came to fighting, knowing how to operate complex machinery. Thanks to her mother, she cared for her closest friends, which were Dana, and Myron. But Todd, it killed her to the core; Having not made it inside. The image of Todd's grieving parents pained her, no longer able to punch the orange haired kid. She pushed those thoughts aside when she had to focus, but she still felt the void in her. Walking into class, her shoulder brushed that of another girl, who had light brown hair, and stunning figure as well.

"Watch it Daniels" snarled the girl who Maurecia brushed against. Having a group of the 'Cool people' around her, it was during there stay. A lot of normal people seem to have it in for people who went to Wayside; Proven true since John was found the other day, beaten and bruised. Maurecia was pissed and aptly forgetting about everything, had beat the crap out of the group of boys that had beaten up John. Drawing strenght from one another, the Wayside kids hung out as a group. And this girl, who snarled at Maurecia was Kendra; Italian and was pretty, that was until Maurecia fully bloomed. Striking the hearts of many men, Kendra sported a patched up eye. Maurecia smirked at the sight; Their last encounter was not so pleasant, but lets just say, a group of girls who think their better than you. Try to jump you, but with inhuman strenght; had shed no mercy that day. In the end, the girls were taken off to the medical center. And Kendra was given a very ugly blackeye by yours truly. Thankfully their encounter was one where vault security was not found, so Maurecia got off the hook "Walking all high and mighty thinking your all that huh" she sneered.

"Pfft, please, look at you, words comin from miss high yella" Maurecia scoffed "Do you need a reminder of what I can do to all of your crew?" her voice became dark and dangerous. The people around Kendra looked uneasy, about to make a retort; the bell rang, cutting her off.

"Whatever" she said, eyes flashing, sighing, Maurecia took her seat as the teacher began roll call. Benjamin, Calvin, DJ, Dameon, Dana and Dee Dee were there. To her knowledge, the others had other matters to attend to; Sitting and not really listening to the teachers ramblings, she wished Miss Jewels was still teacher. But amazingly, Miss Jewels proved to be an excellent Doctor, seeing as though he father was in the circus. After one agonizing hour, the students left room, Maurecia had free time off for the day and didn't know what to do. So she simply wandered the hallways, until the noise of a scuffle was heard,

"Back off Fraser, its none of your business" a voice was heard, and seemed to be snarling.

"Fuck off Dylan, it is my business" snarled another, whom Maurecia recognized, running around the corner to see Myron, defending a floored Benjamin from Dylan and his gang. Dylan was one of the cool dudes, blond hair in a buzz cut fashion, light skin, blue eyes and a lean physique. Dylan was staring down Myron with with two of his burly gang members, Myron stood his ground, the past three years had changed him. No longer the self centered, whiny prick he was back then; He was also smarter, no longer clueless, he was still obese. But he had gotten strong over the years as well, the beatings and taunts of the cool people had toughen up the wayside kids. Wayside students had become a bit more normal, to mature and watch another back of a friend. If there was the cause of rising fights in the Vault, it'd be the people from Wayside school and Jonathan school. As the years went by after John's rough beating, the small scale bullying had turned into fist fights, being fueled from the hormones now coursing through their bodies. Parents on both sides seemingly entwined in it as well. Which did not make the Overseer's job easier, in fact it drove him insane.

"I said back the fuck off Fraser" said Dylan again, with his cronies flanking both of Myron's sides "Or your going to join him"

Myron only returned a hard stare "Come on and try then, asshole" before one of Dylan's gang mates even tried to raise his fist. A blow connected to the side of his head, knocking him into the wall. Dylan spun around, looking into the eye's of a pissed off Maurecia.

"Oh shit" mouthed a wide eyed Dylan and his other gang member.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing, Nickels" seethed Maurecia. She had gotten quite a reputation other being a sweet, good looking chick. To being a ticking time bomb, guys still loved her, girls envied her. Dylan was one of the few that didn't like her, with a reason, a few years back, Dylan was one of the few that Maurecia had beaten the crap out of for beating John. "Get outta here" she said dangerously, Dylan ran the opposite direction. Leaving his two 'Friends' in the dust as they struggled to catch up with him. Myron checked on the floored Benjamin, relieved that he was not out of it.

"Thanks for the help guys" wheezed Benjamin "They came outta nowhere, I wasn't ready"

"No prob Ben, just here to help out" smiled Myron. Benjamin returned the jester, Maurecia looked at the direction Dylan ran off. Tempted to chase him, but shruged it off.

"Ever feel like you just want to leave this place" Maurecia said quietly, the two turned to her direction. And quietly contemplated, nodded, but their once though dead friend, prayed they stay there...

* * *

He hid himself under the formation of rocks that were his cover, hearing the maniacal screams of the deranged. Pulling the pin off the grenade, throwing it out of his cover, as he returned to his position of defense. He heard a scream of agony as the explosion had caught one of the raiders. There was a roar of rage, he took a chance and returned fire with his XM8 rifle. A three round burst exited the barrel, hitting another raider in the arm, crippling it. Todd unloaded another three round burst to the raiders upper body, a round had hit the Mohawked mans throat. Surprise etched on his face as bright red, warm liquid gushed out. Falling to the ground as his time had ended, but the last raider was gone. Todd looked around, knowing that he could be at another vantage point...

"DIE YOU FUCK! DIE, DIE, DIE" He spun around, only to get a chest full of sharp pellets on him, the raider gave a maniacal grin as he killed the orange haired teenager. As Todd slumped against the rocks where he was, but something was off, there was no spurt of red mist or anything. The raider ceased his laughing, as Todd suddenly sprang back to life, in one fluid motion, pulling out a sawed off double barreled shotgun from his waist strap. As he felt the pain of his knee, taking the shell to the bone, he knew he was down for good. Looking into the barrel of the weapon Todd had blown his knee with. The raider noticed he had unclenched his weapon from pain, he snarled at the teenager pointing the weapon that was sure to cause his death. He saw why he wasn't dead yet, as the blow from the raiders own sawed off shotgun was shrugged off. Beneath the long brown coat, he sported a bullet proof vest "Go ahead" spat the wounded raider "Kill me you shithead"

Todd looked at his would be killer with a scowl "I won't sink as low as you to kill someone who's unable to defend themself, but" His fist connected with the raiders face, breaking his nose "I can't say I can spare you for these atrosities" he pointed towards the hanging carcasses of human remains. Blood loss took its toll on the raider, lolling his head, he fell to the ground. Todd looked at the man with sad eyes.

* * *

_"Is there nothing we can do for them" asked the boy_

_"They've lost all sense of humanity" the elder told him_

* * *

"It didn't have to be this way" he silently told the old man, grabbing the bandolier of shotgun shells from the dead raider. And searching what the others had, he gave the place of death an blank look before departing off the scene. Returning from the waste, from another trek that would have costed him, his life.

_

* * *

_

_**Surprised are you? may be short but i've got other ideas that need to be published so yeah**_

_**Read and review**_

_**Alpha**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder why is it that people had stopped making fanfiction for wayside.

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Life_**

In all of Maurecia's Time inside the Vault

The maintenance area sucked...

Overall the job itself sucked even more, as the Vault was powered by Geothermal generators in the lower areas. It was very steamy in there, it didn't help the fact that she was one of the most attractive people.

'Looks become a burden on you' she thought.

The lighting was dim, wasn't worth it, yet she had her duties. She stepped into the room, her suit zipped up, her hair tied up the right way, putting on a cap that would belong to small town Engineers. She set herself on the PIP-BOY assembly line, already manned by a couple of other people. As she took her seat, the production line had sent up a hull of what she knew, were the new. PIP-BOY 3000 Slim.

As most people in the vault, she had received the PIP BOY 3000 as standard, unlucky ones getting the more cubersome 2000 variant. The Slim by what she knew, was very durable; Comparable to the 3000 in terms of ruggedness, yet sleek, and powerfull. Having a manual radio tuning system, advanced Geiger counter, flip up display. And GPS map, along with Vital statistics. Keeping track of heart beat and rate, along with unidentified toxins and poisons on the body. As she checked it herself for any dings, dents, scratches and defects. Deeming it acceptable she placed to the next line of hulls, which were to be sent for the circutry.

"DANIELS, WE NEED HELP OVER AT GENERATOR SECTOR A,ONE OF THE PIPES ARE BUSTED!" a voice yelled out in the thick steam. She gave a sigh as she got up and ran to the people that needed her help.

* * *

Myron shielded his face from a steam jet rising from one of the generators. Setting down his "Super Sledge" Hammer on the ground as he inspected the damage; One of the water pipes were busted, if more were to break. Then the water pump was sure to malfunction, He took around himself as he assesed the Damage. Another worker calling out Maurecia, He saw Jenny, who was working on one of the other generators. Face hot with sweat, and steam. He decided to take a break, and so he made his way out of the maintenance area. Where to his pleasure, he had gotten a cool blast of air to his face; the sweat ammplifiying the temperature.

The walls were that of the vault on the higher levels, he saw to his relief. A "Nuka Cola" dispenser, taking out a dollar, he slid it into the slot and an ice cold Nuka Cola came out. He popped off the top and began to drink the soda. Soon after Jenny stepped inside letting out a great sigh "Pump is about halfway busted, and we don't have any backups for some reason. If another one breaks, then The Overseer is bound to choose someone to go out"

Myron put the half full bottle on the table, his face had a frown "Thats crazy, Risking anyone to send them out there?" he looked concern "Vault-Tec is stupid if they hadn't planned on generator malfunctions"

"Yet they say they have to scavenge things if necessary" Jenny told him, Over the years, Her blonde hair was cut to half the length. Her skill in mechanics was surpising in many ways, considering her set of "Wheels" were gone.

"I hope it really doesn't come to that" Myron sighed, knowing well it was bound to happen anyway.

* * *

She cassualy flicked through the vault guidelines and regulations handbook. Dana sighed as she marked the page where she was at and closed the book. Sitting in the archives section of the library, She listened to the soft Hum of the computer in front of her. A Windows seven desktop, she checked the monitor as screen pulled up. Surveilance, she also had to check on the vault; The Mess hall were full of people, a group of Wayside teens at a table. She frowned as a group of Johnson teens walked by, Dylan by what she saw walked up to the table and threw John's tray on the floor. She could see the arrogant smirk that was on Dylan's face, but in a split second; John's fist collided with Dylan's face. She grinned as she saw that he broke Dylan's nose. Altough it almost escalated to a brawl as Wayside teens immediately stood up as Johnson teens advanced. But as soon as it had started, she saw Maurecia's father; Handled both John and Dylan. And tore them away from the group, other Vault officers came in; The two groups hesitantly went back to their business.

All in a split second...

Over the past years, you could say, Dana became more devious. Considering what had happened when she was upstaged by Kendra once; She decided that the rules needed to be broken once in a while. Like the one time when she had hacked Kendra's computer and spammed it; As an act of revenge for what Kendra did to Sheri. Her skills in hacking proving valuable. She cut off the video feed as Overseer Brannock came in; Seeing as though he was a Military Officer once, didn't help with a Vault full of 'Civvies' as they would put it. For an Old Man, his physique was a strong one for his age; Truely athletic. As Dana began walking away, she couldn't help to think what was going on topside...

* * *

"So you just found this thing out there?"

"Yep"

"Gotta be fuckin kiddin me T"

"I'm not" Todd told the man infront of him, holding out the case with clearly held a Military Steyr HS .50 'Anti Materiel' Rifle. Which in damage terms, took the cake in recoil and damage; A Rifle like this was meant to penetrate Enemy armor as opposed to 'Anti Personal'.

The man took a closer look at the long Rifle "How big a bang were talking?"

"For something rather used on materiel, I have to say this would Penetrate an old Steel hull car head on"

The man let out a whistle and said "I don't know man The ammunition itself is something mighty fine"

Todd sighed "Is there anything I could get for this then?" he brought up his weatherbeaten sawed off double barreled shotgun.

The Merchant heaved a sigh that made his moushtache flutter "Well, there was a box of Military ammunition I found in one of the Humvee's the other day" he took out a battered cardboard box "Very nasty little things they are" To Todds surprise, the man took out a briliant green shotgun shell.

"Frag Twelve" Todd whispered.

"Guaranteed to blow a fucking mans head off"

"How much?"

"Considering your first out of settlement job won't be a ball in the park. Im going to grant you this" lifting the box of valuable explosive ammo "Five of these Beta C drum magazines with 7.26 by 51 milimeter ammution complimenting the set" The man smiled "Your payment of 3000 caps will be reduced to 2000 thanks to my assistance"

"Fair enough" Todd grinned, Packing the gear in his pack "I better go" With a wave, he left for the front gate. A small group of watchers were there, The leader looked towards Todd.

"Ready T?"

"Been preparing, Not gonna go out like a Radroach"

"Alright" the gate opened "Lets move on out!" they marched off into the distance, on the trail of the 'Wayside Wasteland' as Todd had put it. Into the scorching sun...

* * *

He puffed as he lifted and let down the large weight in sequence...

Sweat pouring down...

Myron gave a final lift and set the weight down, he surveyed himself in the mirror in the gym room. The years of body fat still clung to him, yet the difference remained in his now more mucle like appearance; His bushy hair was still its own style, his eyes had been corrected by laser surgery, so no more glasses. As he joined the vault, he grew accustomed to shed the selfish skin and don a more caring personal. Which combined to being stronger.

In the distance a purple haired teen was pushing herself through more training, punching the heavy bag across from her. Focused on her targer, breathing steadily; Maurecia let loose a quick punch from her left hand, a strong one from her right. And finished the combo off with a high kick to the side of the punching bag. Sending the heavy bag sideways on its pully rails, if there was one thing Maurecia prided herself in her strength; It was her ability in mixed martial arts as well.

Nearby, Jenny dissasembled and reasembled a BB gun. Visualizing the inner workings like the set of wheels her father had owned. Dana was nearby, precariously typing on her computer at a fast rate. In truth she was a brilliant computer whiz, hacking some vault files were no easy feat; But she could manage. She peered at Maurecia who continued her session. As the other three were called there by her request, as she stopped typing; Jenny stopped her routine, Myron looked over. Maurecia calmly slowed to a stop, turning to her three friends; Myron spoke up "We wern't called here for a training exercise for nothing, what gives?"

"I've been thinking" she looked uncertain and said "I've decided to volunteer for the expedition topside"

Silence...

"Are... you... fucking... Insane?" began Jenny, disaproving wholly "We don't know whats up there"

"Except one thing" Dana added

Myron was quick to comprehend "Its been years, we don't know whats happened"

Maurecia gritted her teeth "Thats why I need to see-" she stopped herself, looking downtrodden. Myron placed an arm around her.

"Then your not going alone" Myron said "Its been bugging me too, so you have a teammate"

"My wheels are up there somewhere with him" Jenny, despite her earlier outburst, grinned "And Im getting em back"

"Well then I can't honestly let you three get the fun can I" Dana smiled

Maurecia let out a very big grin "You guys..."

* * *

He layed on the tanned animal skin that was gecko hide.

Todd unclipped the double cylinder magazine and set his XM8 nearby. The others were alreay asleep, and so he was the first to take the night watch.

What could be happening down there anyway?

* * *

Thankfully a great distance away, another group was scouting the area. Unsual as there clothing were in brown tatters; Wearing gas mask and wielding swords made from lawnmower blades. The apparent leader, having a more cleaner wear, was talking into a two way radio "The Goodsprings strip is just a couple of clicks away sir"

**_"good good, tell me have you assessed the reports of Enclave vertibirds nearby"_**

"Negative, those government assholes havent been spotted at all yet, Trying to find a fucking Vault is no easy job... Sir"

_**"Well then continue on to Goodsprings, those Regulator fools have no idea that there little Underground Railroad is in danger. And the New California republic has no right to deal to come over to the nearby Mojave Wastes. I leave you to it Legionaire Von Krieger"**_

"Yes lord Caeser!"

* * *

The Overseer's chair had a dangerous armarment of Gattling lasers. Threatening to rip a man apart; Overseer Brannock ran the reports. On the outside he seemed to be a stable man; But concerning the Experiments made at the Mariposa Military base had quite an affect on his Mental health, to say it was not for the better.

After his discharge from the Military, it became quite frank that altough the outer personal held. His mental health had been degrading; Paranoia and fear ran through his bones like a cold winter night, exposed to the elements. Officer Daniels had gotten into an argument with him the other day; Along with Officer Brannings.

'Those fools, think they can upsurp my position' he thought savagely as he looked at the recording from the gym. There was the daughter of the bastard Officer, and the little band of friends. Oh yes, the troubled they had caused; 'This will make Daniles think twice than to take my duty as Overseer!' Now Maurecia and the others were in this crossfire. And things don't look too good here on out...

* * *

**_The plot thickens here folks!, I know you should be confused, but alas; check the Fallout wiki for the factions. The NCR, Enclave and Caeser's legion are in on the doom to come, and the Brotherhood of Steel with the Regulators and Talon Company are to be in it as well._**

**_Remember begining of last chapter? skim through the fallout wiki and you'll get your answer soon enough. Altough "They" wont be back for quite a while. And im thinking of adding DLC elements into the fic. some history will be altered; But to spoil you in the least, Goodsprings is where the reunion will be. There experienced but they need guidance in the wastes; Todd will sure be there to help them along they way (But im not making him Overpowered agaisnt the rest. thats just ridicoulous) So Read and Review folks, that keeps the fic running._**

**_Stay Tuned_**

**_Alpha_**


End file.
